Kendall's Cheesy Valentine
by bebo9147
Summary: Kendall felt bored and lonely today. Logan was spending the day with Camille, Carlos was spending the day trying to get with the Jennifer's and who knows where James was... Kendall's curiosity for where James was soon died down when a certain someone takes him out for the day... Warning: THIS IS A FLUFFY CHEESY ONE SHOT ((Which does NOT contain Lemon...))


~ HEWO! Happy Valentines day! To express how much I love you, I decided to write a cheesy Kames story! xD it had to be done! So I hope you enjoy 3 Bebo9147! ~

Kendall sighed softly then sat down on the orange sofa in apartment 2J. He looked out the window and scanned the area below him. From this view, he could see the Palm Woods Park and the Palm Woods Pool. He saw everyone was either holding someone's hand or cuddling up with each other.

If he looked into Palm Woods Park close enough, he could see Logan and Camille cuddling together on a love seat. He smiled softly, feeling happy for his best friend. Then he saw his other best friend... The idiot who was chasing the Jennifer's around the pool. He chuckled at how silly Carlos was then wondered for a moment. He looked throughout all the area's he could see from where he was now.

He couldn't see James.

This slightly worried him due to the fact he had a major crush on him, but he kept it a secret. Kendall thought about where James could be. Then he remembered James is a ladies man. A ladies man whose probably busy with a few girls ((*wink wink*)).

That's when the door opened, revealing Stephanie. She walked over to him and panted slightly, then passed him an envelope. Kendall took it then examined it with curiosity filling him.

"What is this?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. Tyler gave it to me saying Katie gave it to him, and apparently Camille gave it to her and Logan gave Camille this. Then when I asked Logan who gave it to him he said Carlos gave it to him. When I asked Carlos, he told me he wasn't aloud to say who it's from. Apparently it's top secret..." She said crossing her arms and looking down at him.

"Top secret? Did you try threatening him to pass it over?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I said I'd poison his next corndog. So he told me the person who wrote what's in that envelope told him that they'd break his helmet and eat all of his corndogs for the entire month..." Stephanie answered softly.

"Oh..." Was all Kendall could say. He turned it to have the front facing him. His name was written neatly and in cursive. There was a small heart at the end of his name, as if it were a full stop. Small little pictures surrounded the outside like a border. They were pictures like hockey sticks, beanies, hockey pucks, love hearts, microphones and many other things Kendall liked.

"Are you gonna open it?" Stephanie asked. Kendall turned it over again and saw small handwriting in the bottom of the left corner.

'Please open this alone...' It read with a heart. The hand writing was so familiar, but he just couldn't figure it out. It was familiar handwriting that was trying way too hard to be extra neat.

"I'd like to open it alone..." Kendall said softly.

"So you wanna open your valentine's day gift alone? I get it... Buh bye..." She said with a smile as she left the room. Jennifer and Katie walked out of the hall.

"Kendall honey, Katie and I are going somewhere important. We'll be back by six... You boys can help yourself to any if the food. Okay?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked as he stood up.

"This nice guy invited us to his house for lunch and dinner... He has a son around Katie's age..." Jennifer said with a smile. Katie looked down at the envelope in Kendall's hand.

"So he ended up getting it to you..." Katie muttered, but no one heard.

"Huh?" Kendall and his mother asked.

"Oh- nothing. Have fun big brother!" Katie said walking out the door. Kendall shrugged it off and kissed his Mum's cheek.

"You have fun too..." He said with a soft smile. She smiled then left the apartment. Kendall walked to the door, closing it and leaning against the near by wall. H opened up the envelope to see a letter and something small inside. He pulled the letter out and held it close to his face. A familiar scent filled his nose, making him sigh with happiness. The scent... It almost smelt like James' Barracuda Man Spray. It smelt as if someone sprayed it over the piece of paper.

'_Kendall,_

_I know you might not know this scent,_

_But please just hold off any type of descent,_

_I set up a type of hunt,_

_The type that you can't simply call blunt,_

_If you want to know who I am,_

_Meet me at the beach at 5:54 with ham,_

_You'll find it all along the way,_

_I just hope you can do this all today,_

_I want to show you how I feel,_

_I want you to know that I'm for real,_

_I'm putting my heart into these games, _

_I hope you can figure out the riddle,_

_Love _ '_

The letter finished leaving Kendall confused. The person who wrote that letter left out their name. He sighed then looked at the clock.

9:43 am.

He had plenty of time. But it mentioned something about a hunt and along the way. Kendall thought for a moment then looked back into the envelope. That's when he saw the sticker from a Barracuda Man Spray can. It looked as if it were carefully pealed off and pasted into a tiny bit of paper. He turned that paper over to see a small picture on there. It was very well detailed, and he knew only one person could draw that good. But he forgot who it was.

The picture was of a lone microphone standing alone in the recording booth. Headphones hung over it. Kendall instantly realised it was the recording booth at Rocque Records.

"So you want me to go to Rocque Records huh...?" Kendall thought with a smile. He walked out, closing the door behind him then made his way out front. He don't feel like waiting for a cab, so he decided to run to Rocque Records. He was starting to grow curious about who this person may be. He wanted to know who his mystery valentine was.

He ran in then ran straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of fruit juice and skulled the entire bottle down. He panted softly then regained his breath.

He walked out then made his way to the booth. The entire place was empty because Gustavo and Kellh had 'plans' and so did three of his dogs. So no one was in the building today ((only because Griffin decided to give everyone the day off...)).

Kendall walked into the recording room to see a single right on in the recording booth, which seemed random because every other light was switched off.

He noticed the picture matched the booth he was looking at. He saw the headphones resting on the solo mic. That's when he realised an envelope hung from a piece string that was tied to the top of the headphones. He walked into the booth and slowly slipped them off. The envelope had his name written in the neat, familiar cursive writing again. He opened it and pulled out a note, that didn't have the smell to it this time. After pulling out the note, he realise how heavy the envelope felt.

'_Kendall,_

_Congratulations for finding this, _

_I know my game might not be any type of bliss,_

_I'm sorry if I'm confusing you,_

_Don't go calling my game shit or poo,_

_Now, the item placed within this note,_

_You must bring with you without a word nor quote,_

_Please take special care of it,_

_While I continue setting up a bit,_

_I hope you've figured out who I am,_

_Anyways, just don't forget the ham! _

_Also, I hope your having fun with my games, _

_With all my heart,_

_Love from _' _

Kendall read over the note. He folded it and placed it in his pocket with the envelope after taking out the item. He decided on bringing the first note incase he needed it. He examined the comb in his hand. He noticed a small price if paper was folded and sticky taped to the end of it. Kendall pulled it off and unfolded it.

On the paper was a picture of a guitar. But this guitar was being held by a guy surrounded few girl's who looked like they were laughing and giggling. The guy had long hair, which helped Kendall realise. It was guitar dude.

As Kendall walked through Palm Woods Park, he checked his phone for the time.

10:59 am.

He spent a while trying to find Guitar Dude. But when he found him, he saw Guitar Dude sitting in the same position he was in the picture with the same amount of girls giggling around him.

"Hey Guitar Dude... Have you seen-"

"This?" He asked stopping his G strum and reaching behind him. "Someone told me to give it you you. I was told not to say anything cause that would ruin the game..." Guitar Dude said as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Okay... Thanks..." Kendall said with a smile. He walked to a bench and sat down, opening the envelope. It was obvious now it was all from the sane person. He just found it really hard to figure out who it was. Kendall pulled out the note and started to read;

'_Kendall,_

_Now your up to note three,_

_When I say this I don't want you to flee,_

_I can see you from where I am now,_

_I'm almost preparing cooking what is not a cow, _

_In ten minuets walk back to 2J,_

_When your there don't start to play, _

_I'll need you check on the ham,_

_Then please bring it to where I am,_

_I still apologise if you hate these games,_

_But I will always love you forever and ever, no matter what you hate, even if it me..._

_Love _' _

Kendall looked deeper into the envelope to see a piece of paper. It had a picture of the kitchen in the apartment. But it was drawn from the view you get if you peep your head around the door.

Kendall walked to the apartment and saw someone dash out of 2J. He wasn't sure who it was, but when he moved to get a better look, he noticed the person dropped something. He picked it up and examined it. He realised he was holding a sun flower. His favourite type of flower. He saw a tag on it saying; 'Kendall's Flower; #6'. Assuming it was from his Valentine, he took it back to the apartment with him.

The ham was done cooking by 4:46 PM. He found a posted note on the oven stating he had to let it slow roast until then.

Kendall packed it into the assigned container then looked at the clock. He decided it was time to get going. When he walked out, he saw an envelope pinned to the door. He set the container with the ham on the ground and took the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the note.

"_Kendall,_

_Finally, it's time for you to come to me,_

_I left you a present with in One, Two, Three,_

_I'd like you to where this to where I am,_

_And please don't forget the beautiful ham, _

_Change in the restrooms at the beach,_

_Then we can have some ham that's within reach,_

_I hope your enjoying these games,_

_I can't wait to see you,_

_Love _'_

After reading it he turned it over to see a picture of a sun setting beautifully on the water. This was the only picture that had colour added to it. The picture looked beautiful, as if it had a lot of detail and work put into it.

Kendall picked up the container that held the ham then picked up the flower. He started to walk out and make his way to the beach. He stood in the elevator and saw a plastic bag in the corner. He looked at the corners, staring from the left one in his view and counted three corners clockwise. One, Two, Three and he saw the bag.

He saw a tag on it saying his name in the same handwriting as the handwriting that was on the envelopes he found earlier. He kept then in his pocket along with the comb he found. He slipped the comb into the bag and held it along with the ham and the flower.

Kendall opened all of the the letters and read over them.

"How did I not realise! The Cuda sticker... The black comb... The rhyme even! It's James! It all from James!" Kendall said when he figured everything out. He felt a little bad that it took him all day to figure out how obvious it was. Then he thought for a moment... Is that what's proving him wrong? Was this James' way of showing him that he tried many times to show him how he feels and Kendall never figured it out?

Soon enough Kendall arrived at the beach. His hands were to full to check the time. He walked to one of the change rooms and put the container with the ham outside the door. He walked in with the bag and the flower then put it down. He pulled the clothes out and inspected them.

He put on the black skinny jeans from the bag, the white V-Neck and the black jacket to finish it off. He quickly borrowed the comb to comb his hair which had gotten messy during the day.

He walked out with the bag then looked down. He held the flower and saw that the container with the ham wasn't there anymore.

"What?" He said out loud as got confused as to where it went. He decided to walk around and look for it.

He looked out at the sea and could see the sun sitting just above the water. It was almost sunset.

The entire beach was almost empty. He couldn't see a single person in sight. Kendall noticed a small table and a man walking around it in the distance. This person was setting a table that was next to a nice part if the beach. It was in the sand, it had a few rocks surrounding it and the porch would be on top of it if the table was under it. When Kendall looked up at the porch he saw couples walking hand in hand.

Kendall walked towards the person to ask about the ham. That's when he noticed who it was. Kendall walked and leaned against one of the big wooden/cement pole that held up the planks on the porch. Kendall smiled to himself and watched. He stood with one leg crossed over the other with his arms lazily crossed under his chest. He held the sunflower in his hand and lazily swung it around.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~ Earlier That Day ~

"Carlos, can you please make sure this gets to Kendall?" James asked handing Carlos an envelope.

"Ugh! Why me- Hahahahaha! What is this?" Carlos said breaking into a laughing fit.

"What are you laughing at?" James said with a blush.

"This looks so girly! And it's for Kendall- Ohhh..." Carlos said looking down at it.

"I plan on setting up something special for him. To tell him how I feel. He still hasn't realised yet. So it's like a treasure hunt... And I'm the treasure. I just hope he doesn't reject me..." James said as he tuned his attention to a near by tree.

"That's so cheesy..." Carlos said with a chuckle. Carlos and Logan knew how James felt about Kendall because they noticed all the ways he tried to tell the blonde boy his feelings. James was startled when he found out they knew before Kendall.

"I put a lot of work into that. Just make sure you get that to him, okay?" James said seriously.

"Fine, fine. But can I read it?" Carlos asked.

"No! I'd ask Logan to give it to him but he's busy. If you look in there I'll eat your corndogs for the next month and break your helmet..." James said in another serious tone.

"So serious... But I'll do it..." Carlos said with a sigh. James grinned.

"Great. Thanks a lot pal..." James said tapping his shoulder gratefully then ran off.

James ran to Guitar Dude and passed him an envelope.

"Hey Guitar Dude... Can you please give this to Kendall if he comes past?" James asked.

"Sure dude. You look stressed... Wanna chill?" He asked in response.

"No thanks. I've got a lot of work to do..." James said with an irritated sigh. "Just make sure Kendall gets this. Okay?" He added.

"Sure..." Guitar Dude said as he strummed a few chords on his guitar. James smiled then ran to the next place on his list.

On his way to Rocque Records, he stopped past the supermarket. He ran in and bought what he needed. Vegetables, Black Current and Raspberry Juice ((A replacement for wine)), Potatoes and a Roast Ham. Before leaving he also bought thirteen Sunflowers. Each had a tag on them.

When James arrived at the studio, he quickly labeled the sunflowers from One to Thirteen. He then placed a single mic in the middle of the booth with headphones draped over it. He tied the note to them then grabbed his stuff and left. Before leaving he turned off all the lights and kept a single spotlight on the single mic in it's stand.

James went back to the apartment and pulled out what he bought. He started to make a Roast Ham and Veggies suitable for two. While the Ham was cooking James had finished with the vegetables. He put them into some containers and started on making the desert.

For desert, James decided on making a simple apple pie. But not any apple pie... Grandma Diamonds apple pie. James' grandmother was a wonderful woman. She was the type of old lady who was pure sweetness with a tiny bit of sour. Every time the boy's finished hockey training, they'd spend the night at Grandma Diamonds house. She's always have a freshly baked Apple Pie waiting for them. They could smell that apple pie that was cooling off in the windowsill from miles away. She always added a secret ingredient, one that no one EVER knew with no exceptions. On the day she died, she left a small treasure hunt for James.

Grandma Diamond always told James that the best way to get to something you love was through a game. Any type of game. One of Grandma Diamonds favourite type of games was a treasure hunt. Where she'd leave notes an clues to the prize which was always something James loved.

On the day of her funeral, James was given an envelope with his name in neat cursive writing in the centre with a heart as a full stop. Around the envelope like a boarder were the things he liked such as; His lucky comb, lucky white V-Neck ect... James ended up receiving a special treasure hunt.

One thing he absolutely loved was Grandma Diamonds Apple Pies. Everyone did. When James finished the game, we was standing in Grandma Diamonds kitchen. Sitting in the oven was an Apple Pie with an envelope sticking from the top.

James pulled out the pie and was greeted by the beautiful scent of Apples, Pastry and Cinnamon. He pulled out the note and read it carefully.

"_Congratulations James,_

_It looks like you've found my Apple Pie,_

_I hope you find this after I die, _

_I want you to know the secret,_

_It's a secret you must keep except! _

_I want you to make this pie for your lover,_

_Whoever that may be,_

_This pie must be made out of pure love for that one person you love,_

_Here's the recipe and the secret ingredient...' _

James read through and felt his eyes full with tears.

'Love Grandma Diamond...' She signed. James looked down at the pie and decided to take it and share it with his friends.

James never told anyone about his Apple Pie secret. He planned on telling Kendall if he recognised the taste.

James made what he needed and put them in containers. He checked and saw the slow roasting Ham wasn't ready yet. He smiled and placed an envelope on the counter top. He looked out the window to see Kendall poking down at some paper and reading. James smiled at how he looked as he read. Kendall's face looked happy yet confused. This made him look utterly adorable, so James slightly blushed, grinned then left the apartment.

James saw Jennifer and Katie place the table onto the sand with two guys. James placed his stuff on the rocks then helped.

"Thanks guys..." He thanked. "Especially you two..." James said looking at the man and his son.

"No problem. We're gonna go home now. I hope you have a wonderful time... And please, come back before midnight..." Jennifer asked.

"Sure..." James said with a smile. Jennifer nodded then walked away with Katie and the two guys.

James soon got to work and started setting up. He draped a white table cloth over the circular table. The cloth almost felt like the finest silk a man could find. He placed a three point candle in the centre with a glass vase next to it. He then put a plate down and the proper silver wear. He then put two wineglasses near the plates. He put the 'red wine' into a jug then set it on the other side of the candles.

James out the two chairs at the ends of the table with plates then dusted off his hands looking at the ocean. The sun wasn't quite touching the ocean yet, so he ran to change.

Jennifer left him a tuxedo by the chafe rooms so he got changed. After changing, he stepped out to see a container with Ham inside it. He smiled to himself, knowing it was Kendall and took it. He walked as fast as he could, back to the table and started to set everything up.

After everything looked perfect he set a bunch of candles in a heart shape around the table and made sure they were firmly in the sand.

James smiled, feeling proud of himself then grabbed the Sunflowers. After putting them in the vase he counted them, just to make sure they were all there.

"One, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen- wait!" James said when he went over them. All but number six was there. "No! I thought- but! Where could the sixth flower be!" He said as he looked around the table almost panicking.

Kendall watched from where he stood then chuckled. "Calm down, your Sunflower's right here..." Kendall said holding the flower up to his face. He rested his wrist on his shoulder and smirked slightly. James' body shot up and grinned nervously at Kendall. James slightly blushed and stared at Kendall.

"You came?" He said as he walked closer to Kendall. Kendall smiled and moved to walk towards James. He passed James the flower with a smile.

"Of course I did. The game was kinda fun. I enjoyed it..." Kendall said with a smile.

"Awesome. Do you want to eat dinner?" James asked. "I made your favourite..."

"I know..." Kendall said as he kissed James' cheek. James blushed then moved to the table. He sat down across from Kendall. James and Kendall ate in complete silence.

"Want some 'wine'?" James asked.

"How did you get wine? We're a little young for it..." Kendall said softly.

"It's actually juice, but lets pretend it's wine..." James said as he poured both boys a glass. Kendall looked up from his food and noticed the sun had started to set. It was halfway in the water and looked beautiful. The sun spread a beautiful twilight blanket across the sky. He admired how the pink, orange, yellow and light blue mixed together as the faded into the clouds. Taking his eyes away from the sky, he saw the love of his life sitting in front if him with a nervous expression. He was dressed nicely and looked too sexy for words.

James held his wineglass up, admiring how Kendall looked with the beautiful sunset flickering off his beautiful green emerald eyes. Kendall held his glass up and smiled.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah... It's just that I've been trying to tell you for a really long time now... Kendall, I brought you here to say-"

"I love you..." Kendall said for James. James ignored how he was slightly cut off.

"You love me?" James asked.

"Yes. I always have. Ever since we first met..." Kendall said with a soft smile as a soft pink colour shaded his cheeks.

"I've alway loved you too..." James said with the same smile. They clinked their glasses then took a sip.

After eating James stood up. He looked out at the ocean and could only see the tip of the sun.

"Stay there please..." James said as he ran behind the rocks.

Kendall sat patiently and watched the sun set. It wasn't dark yet, but the night sky was slowly seeping in though the warm twilight. James ran back with an Apple Pie and a lighter. He put the pie on the table and ran around, lighting all the candles. Once they were all lite, James moved to Kendal and pulled him out of his seat.

"Recognise the shirt?" James asked. Kendall swayed his body and then realised what shirt it was.

"Your lucky white V-Neck? And your jacket, right?" Kendall said.

"Mhmm..." James said as he looked down at Kendall.

"Why?" He asked, assuming James knew he was asking bout the clothes.

"Because I really love you and I wanted to see you in it..." James answered. James saw a few strands of Kendalls hair fly from the side if his hair to bein his face. James smiled and tucked it behind his ear. He kept hi hand there and closed the space between Kendall and him.

Once their lips were inches apart, Kendall was quick to connect them. James closed his eyes when Kendall's fluttered closed. James kissed back tenderly adding passion. Kendall responded by deepening it slightly. The two boy's shared a kiss that was full if pure bliss. Both boys could agree that they had never kissed anyone like this before.

Needing air, James pulled away and smile down at Kendall. Kendall opened his eyes and smiled up at James.

"I really do love you..." Kendall said hugging him. "Thanks..." He said with a smile. James hugged back then pulled away just as quick.

"We should eat some pie..." He said with a smile. "And I love you too..." James added.

They sat down when James served the pie. Kendall took a small amount in his mouth. He felt all the flavours of familiar memories melt into him.

"Grandma Diamond..." He mumbled through more slices.

"Yep. She told me to only use he recipe on someone I love..." James responded as he ate some pie.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Kendall asked.

"I was told to keep it a secret..." James said softly. Kendall nodded.

When they finished their pie the sun had finally set, letting the night sky finally bloom with stars and a beautiful moon.

The two walked along the beach hand in hand, talking about nothing interesting. That's when James stopped and held onto Kendall's hands.

"Kendall... Will you be my valentine?" James asked.

"No..." Kendall said softly. Before James could he upset, Kendall placed his hand on James' head like James did previously. But he ended up cupping his face with both of his hands. "I'd rather be your boyfriend then your valentine..." Kendall said with a blush and a smile. James grinned and pulled Kendall into another kiss.

This kiss was a lot more sweeter then the first. But it made the boys blush when they pulled away from each other.

"Thanks James..." Kendall said with a smile.

"What for?" James asked.

"For being my cheesy valentine..." Kendall said. He pecked James lips then wrapped his arms around James' neck. James wrapped his arms around Kendalls waist then smiled.

"I love you..." James said with a smile.

"I love you too..." Kendall said with a smile. The two kissed deep into the night letting the cool L.A night take them away.

3 Happy Valentines Day love Bebo9147


End file.
